


[Podfic] Come In(to) My Parlour

by sophinisba



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Maids, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: danwriteskink's story read aloud: "Lisa is having a tea-party, and she needs a perky maid."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come In(to) My Parlour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259407) by [danwriteskink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/House/Come%20In\(to\)%20My%20Parlour.mp3) | **Size:** 5.0 MB | **Duration:** 11 minutes

  
---


End file.
